The Demon Lord and the Heiress
by spardasdaughter7
Summary: Naraku uses a special miasma to send Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken to the Fairy Tail universe. Here, he is helped by Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail mage. Pairing: Lucy x Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Damn you, Naraku!

**This is a story I wrote in response to a request made by one of my readers. (You know who you are.) This was an interesting fan-fiction to write. Again, I encourage any constructive criticism you have. And for those of who read any of my other stories, please tell me if writing has improved at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is my computer and my imagination.**

Naraku chuckled as he sensed the dog demon's approach. "You did a much better job at distracting them than I thought you would."

"I don't like being used." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the clearing, followed by Jaken and Rin.

"Now, now. Don't get so mad, I have another job for you to do." said Naraku.

"No. I'll not allow myself to be used as a tool for your own personal gain." Sesshomaru said as he attacked Naraku.

The battle that followed consisted mainly of Naraku dodging Sesshomaru. Then Naraku made his move. he released a miasma. Unfortunately, Jaken and Rin were caught up in it as well. The three of them started coughing so hard they could barely breath.

"What *Cough Cough Cough* is this?" Sesshomaru managed to ask, his body seemed to start flickering in and out of existence.

Naraku merely chuckled and said, "This is a very special miasma that will anyone affected by it away from here forever. Meaning, no matter what you do, you can never come back to this dimension."

"What the *Cough Cough* hell are you *Cough Cough Cough* talking about?" It was becoming harder and harder for Sesshomaru to talk. Some feet away from him he could hear Jaken and Rin coughing so much that they wouldn't be able to talk even if they tried.

"Sorry, but you're running out of time. And as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have more important matters to take care of. Have fun." Naraku said as he disappeared.

_'Naraku, you bastard!'_ was all Sesshomaru could think before he lost consciousness.

**I know it's short, but it's just the prologue. All my stories have short prologues. But please tell me if this got your attention and if you liked it or not. **


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Jaken?

Lucy was walking towards the guild and she was in a foul mood. Natsu had once again snuck into her bed while she was sleeping. **(A/N: I still can't figure out how he does that without waking Lucy up.) **She was getting really irritated with Natsu always invading her home and privacy.

She was so mad that she didn't see something that obstructing her path, which she tripped over.

"Ow, ow, ow , ow! What is that?" she asked herself as she looked by her feet and saw the culprit of her fall. "Eh? A tail?"

She followed it with her eyes until it became hidden in the foliage. She crawled over to where the fur disappeared, and pushed aside the foliage blocking her view. Her eyes widened when she saw what they hid.

**~Some time later~**

"Wendy, you shouldn't push yourself so much. You need to rest." Sesshomaru heard the voice of a woman say.

"But Carla, I'm fine. And besides, he still has traces of poison in him. I've never seen a poison this strong before." This time it was the worried voice of a young girl that he heard.

"Fine. But don't you dare over-exert yourself."

Sesshomaru heard a door opening and closing and assumed that the woman had left the room. He slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was an 8 to 9 year old girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes. Her hand hand, which were hovering over his torso, were bathed in a strange, but comforting, blue light. Then she noticed that he was awake and watching her.

"A-ah, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you." said the girl, bowing.

"Don't concern yourself. You did not wake me." said Sesshomaru in his usual cold tone.

"Um, Lucy will be relieved to hear that you're okay."

"Lucy?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"She's the one you found you and brought you here."

"And where exactly is _here_?"

"Oh! You're in the infirmary of the mage guild Fairy Tail."

"I see." was all Sesshomaru said.

Completely ignoring the girls frantic protests, Sesshomaru stood up and looked around the room. The infirmary had a total of five beds, only one of which was now occupied. **(A/N: Given the size of the Fairy Tail guild after the time skip, I can't imagine the infirmary holding a larger amount of beds than that.)** He went over and looked at the bed's occupant. Rin was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face.

_'He's not listening to what I'm saying at all.' _thought Wendy.

Sesshomaru slowly reached down and gently brushed some stray hairs out of her face and pulled the blankets up on her small frame, but with Sesshomaru doing it, no one would dare say he was tucking her in. **(A/N: If he were real, Sesshomaru would probably murder me in the most slow and painful way possible for saying that he was tucking in a sweet little girl by the name of Rin.)**

He looked up as a woman with a cheery smile and long white hair walked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake, Lucy will be pleased. By the way, my name's Mirajane. What's yours?"

Sesshomaru regarded her coldly. "That is none of your business, human."

His reply confused Mirajane, but her cheery smile soon returned. "My, my, seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Wendy, could you go to the bar and tell Lucy that one of our quests have woken up? Oh! now that I think of it, please get Master Makarov as well." she said.

"Alright, Mira," said Wendy as she left the room.

Sesshomaru sat down on a chair that was near the bed that Rin was lying in, he wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Still don't feel like telling me your name?" said Mira. She sighed when he only glared at her.

The door soon again opened revealing a blonde woman with brown eyes and a generous figure, as well as an extremely short old man.

"You're awake! Oh, that's a relief, I was worried when Wendy said you'd been poisoned." said the blonde girl.

"Yes, yes, that's all fine and all but he should be resting. From what Wendy told us that poison was rather strong." said the old man.

"I'm fine. I'm not as fragile as you weak humans." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Hmm, you know, that's the second time you've called us humans. Are you implying you aren't human?" asked Mirajane.

"That's the problem with you young ones these days, you have no manners and no respect." said the old man.

"I'm a demon, so no, I am not a human." replied Sesshomaru.

"Demon? But you don't really look like a demon, although they can make themselves look like humans." said the woman.

"You've seen demons before?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, but they're not bad people."

"Yes, and if I recall correctly, you were not even supposed to be on that island." said the old man.

The girl flinched a little at those words. "W-well anyways, I'm Lucy, and this is Master Makarov." said Lucy, obviously trying, and succeeding, to change the subject.

As he was about to open his mouth to reply when Rin groaned and woke up. She sat up and beamed when she saw Sesshomaru sitting at her side.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're okay!" she yelled leaping onto him, laughing as she clung to him.

Sesshomaru was startled, to say the least. He just sat there awkwardly, not entirely sure how to respond to the situation that he had just been exposed to. Suddenly, Rin pulled back and looked around.

"Eh? That's weird. Where's Jaken ?"she asked.

Sighing, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and placed her back on the bed, tossing the blankets over her.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. You need to rest and regain your strength." he said standing up. Rin was about to say something but Sesshomaru cut her off, "I'm not asking."

"Oh, alright. Good night Sesshy." Rin closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

Sesshomaru immediately stiffened at the ridiculous (to him anyway) nickname he had just received.

He turned to the two women in the room who started giggling and gave him his fiercest glare. It didn't work.

"Sesshy? That sounds so—," started Mira.

"Cute." finished Lucy.

_'This is not going very well for me, is it?'_ though Sesshomaru, nickname, Sesshy.

**Yay! The first real chapter. I hope no one was too OOC in this chapter. You know, the only thing that sucks about writing Fan-Fiction is that I can't watch Fairy Tail, One Piece, or Inuyasha without thinking about how I can use the scenes in my stories.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Need Help

"Wait a minute! You can't just leave, you have to rest!" yelled Lucy.

"I am not so weak as you humans. I can and I _will _leave and there isn't anything you can do about it." Sesshomaru said coldly as he gently picked up Rin and held her as best he could with one arm.

"Uhg! You're even more difficult than Natsu! Do you even have a place to stay?" she asked.

"Yes. The woods have provided sufficient shelter and food so far, I see no reason why that should change." he said coldly.

"Okay, that may be fine for you but about Rin?"

"She's been through worse."

"Fine! Do what you want!" yelled Lucy before storming out of the infirmary.

Sesshomaru almost shook his head. '_It doesn't matter if it's a demon or a human, I'll never understand how women work. On second thought, I probably don't want to.' _he thought.

He left the building, weaving through the flying bodies, most of which seemed to be the doing of a half-naked black haired boy, and a boy with pink hair, and a red haired woman, and headed into the forest.

He was a little ways into the forest when,

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Oh, thank goodness I finally found you!" Jaken came running out of the undergrowth carrying his double-headed staff.

"Hello Jaken," said Sesshomaru nonchalantly.

Jaken panted as he started walking beside him.

"I was starting to get worried master," said Jaken.

"Don't be ridiculous. A little poison's not going to kill me."

"Of course, of course, I never doubted you master. I was merely stating that I was concerned—,"

"Be quiet, Jaken," said Sesshomaru in a dangerous voice.

"Y-yes, my lord," said Jaken quietly.

As night fell, they found a place to rest until morning, but they weren't sure how long it would last as large thunderclouds completely blocked the light from the moon and stars. Then it started to rain, gently at first, but grew progressively heavier until was coming down in sheets.

Normally, this wouldn't bother Sesshomaru, but Rin was starting to cough, and when he placed his hand against her forehead he noticed she was warmer than she should be. And she kept getting warmer. Finally, he decided to find proper shelter, and headed back in the direction he had come, towards Fairy Tail.

On the way there though, he caught a scent, a familiar one. The scent was masked by the rain but still enough to follow. He ran, cradling the feverish Rin in his arm and Jaken barely clinging to his left shoulder, out of the forest and through the city streets, following the scent that he knew would take him to someone who would tend to Rin.

…

Lucy sighed. She couldn't concentrate. The rain was pounding on her window, and lighting flashed in the sky above, closely followed by a clap of thunder.

"How is anyone supposed to concentrate with all this noise!?" she cried out in frustration.

She was trying to work on her book, with which she had hit a writer's block. **(A/N: I know the feeling all too well.)** Then she heard someone knocking on her door during a short lapse between the sounds of thunder.

'_Huh? Who could that be? It can't be any of those three because they never knock. Hell, Natsu doesn't even use the door.'_

She walked over and opened the door. Standing in her doorway, soaked through with rain and cradling Rin in his arm, was Sesshomaru.

"You! What are you doing here?" she asked, not unkindly.

Sesshomaru indicated with his head towards Rin. "She's ill."

"Eh? Let me see," said Lucy as she checked Rin's temperature. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Well , don't just stand there! Come inside! Quick!" she said, grabbing Rin and heading towards one of the doors in the house. She opened the door and went into the room on the other side. A few moments later she came out and threw some towels Sesshomaru.

"Here, dry yourself off. I gonna give Rin a hot bath. Oh, you'll probably need some dry clothes too. Hmm," she paused for a moment thinking. "Ah! That's it! Open, Gate of the Maiden! I Summon Thee, Virgo!"

With a puff of smoke, a woman with pink hair, wearing a maid uniform, and a chain hanging from each wrist, appeared. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"You called, Lucy-sama?" she asked.

"Hey Virgo. I was wondering if you could give Sesshomaru some dry clothes," said Lucy.

"Of course, Lucy-sama," said Virgo as she bowed.

"Okay, great!" Lucy said before disappearing into the bathroom.

When Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Virgo she was holding out a bundle of clothes to him. Sighing, he took the clothes and she disappeared. He took off his sopping wet clothes and put on the dry ones.

The outfit was blue over white. He had pristine loose white pants tucked into pale blue boots that rose to about mid-shin. His shirt was white and was also tucked into his pants which had a blue belt, over the shirt he wore a light blue tail coat.

Jaken was sleeping on the recliner and Lucy hadn't finished giving Rin a bath, so he decided to take a look around. The house was very ordered and clean. Then he noticed the stack of papers on the desk. He picked them up and began reading.

'_So, she's writing a book. Interesting.'_

After about ten more minutes he heard the bathroom door open and looked up. Lucy carried Rin into another room and came back out a few minutes later.

"She'll be sleeping in my bed tonight, and you can use the couch. And as for your clothes, I'll be washing them tomorrow, so you—," she trailed off when she saw what he was holding.

With a horrified cry she leapt forward and snatched the papers from his hands. She hugged them tightly to her chest, panting slightly.

"Why did you read it!?" she asked.

"I was bored. Besides, what's the big deal? Other people are gonna read it once it's finished." he said in a boring monotone.

"I-it's embarrassing!" Lucy exclaimed, her face turning red.

*Sigh* "Do whatever you want. I going to sleep," he said laying on the couch. Then he thought of something. "Oh, and don't mind Jaken. He's on the recliner."

**(Sobbing T_T) I don't know why, but I can't help but feel like Sesshomaru's a little OOC in this chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fairy Tail.**

"NATSU, GET OUT OF MY BED!"

Sesshomaru and Jaken were startled awake by Lucy's angered scream. They sat up just in time to see Lucy dragging a protesting pink-haired boy, as well as carrying a small, blue, cat-like creature out of her room. After she had succeeded in ejecting the strange cat and the pink-haired boy out of her house, she came back, looking thoroughly pissed.

Sesshomaru sat up. "Might I ask what that was about?" he said.

Lucy crossed her arms with an irritated sigh. "That was Nastu and Happy, they're my teammates. Natsu's been sneaking into my bed ever since the Tower of Heaven incident."

"The Tower of Heaven? What's that?" asked Jaken.

". . . It's a long story," she said.

She walked back into her room and came back out a couple of minutes later, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Rin's fever has gone down and since I gave her some cold medicine last night, she should perfectly fine in a day or two if she gets the proper rest she needs. I'll make breakfast after I'm done with my shower and I'll be washing your clothes later today. Oh, and I'll need to go into town later and buy some clothes for you three, and some groceries since you need stuff to eat and—,"

"Are you done yet?" said Sesshomaru.

She sighed. "Whatever just don't peep, or I'll tell Erza." she said, entering the bathroom.

"As if I'd want to," said Sesshomaru.

"W-well my Lord, she is rather, uh, well endowed, wouldn't you say?" said Jaken.

"What are you implying?" asked Sesshomaru, anger and disgust creeping into his voice.

Jaken, however, didn't seem to notice the change in his master's tone.

"Well, I was thinking . . . perhaps . . . we could sneak a little peek?" said Jaken.

A vein in Sesshomaru's head twitched subtly. He reached over an wrapped his hand around Jaken's neck.

"Grhk! M-master . . . I can't . . . breathe!" Jaken choked.

Sesshomaru didn't let go until Jaken had passed out from lack of oxygen. Then he let out an irritated sigh. Sometimes he wondered why he even let the pitiful creature serve him, sure he had his uses, but Rin had proven herself to more resourceful than Jaken ever was. And she was much less irritating.

Then he started thinking about his host. She was a very strange woman, or human for that matter. Most humans would have either run screaming, stared in horror, or tried to kill him, but neither of the women seem all too concerned that he was a demon.

_'They must've thought I wasn't being serious when I told them I was demon,'_ he thought.

The bathroom door opened and Lucy walked out, wearing her usual outfit and was finishing putting her hair up.

"Since Rin is still sick, you're . . . Um, what's wrong with Jaken?" Lucy asked when she saw Jaken lying unconscious on the floor.

"Don't concern yourself with him. He'll be fine." **(A/N: Do I even have to tell you how he said it? I mean come on, this is Sesshomaru we're talking about here!)**

"Oh, o-okay. Well then, as I was saying, Since Rin's still sick, you'll have to stay here while I'm out shopping to watch over her. Are you okay with that?" she said.

"Yes."

"Alrighty then! Now, If Rin's fever acts up again, just give her some of the cold medicine that's in cabinet, and get some cold water and a cloth and keep putting it on her head, also be sure to give her lots of water, that should help her fever go down."

"Couldn't you just ask that Wendy girl to help her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh right! Why didn't I think of that? I'll head over to the guild and ask Wendy if she could spare some time. I'll probably get an earful from Carla for this." She mumbled the last part.

Lucy grabbed her keys and before she left she seemed to remember something.

"Oh, and there should be some leftovers in the fridge, so if you get hungry you can just warm that up. But I shouldn't be gone for that long so you should be okay." she said. **(A/N: God! I'm making her sound like a mother!)**

"Before you leave, I'd like to ask you a couple questions."

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"That boy, Nastu, I believe you called him, is he your lover?" he asked.

"Eh? Nastu? No, what gave that idea?" asked Lucy, confused.

"He was sleeping in your bed wasn't he?"

Lucy sighed. "He claims that my bed is more comfortable than his. He's like a brother to me, and he _definitely _doesn't have any romantic feeling for me. Or anyone, for that matter."

Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully. _'Why did I even ask that? It is of no concern to me if she has a lover or not.' _**(A/N: Heh heh. Are you sure about that, Sesshy? There are forces you cannot fathom controlling the events you experience, your actions, your emotions, even you thought. Those forces are namely myself.)**

"Well, if that's all I'll get going. See you when I get back!" she called over her shoulder before she closed the door.

Sesshomaru went into her room and sat at the foot at the bed. Rin was sleeping soundly. To be honest, Sesshomaru was quite bored. He was used to looking for new arms, slaying any demons that dared to attack him, and searching for shards of the Sacred Jewel.

This world was something entirely new to him though. He wasn't an idiot, far from it in fact. Everything about this world was different. The people, the animals, the buildings, the way people dressed, even the air had a different smell to it.

He'd never admit it, but he was excited to see what this new world had to offer. As soon as he was able, he planned on exploring every nook and cranny there was, but first needed to get some information on this world.

He spotted a bookshelf completely stuffed with books. He walked over to the shelf and spotted an atlas, where better to start than familiarizing himself with this worlds geography. He took the book and sat back down.

_'You know, I believe I'm rather starting to like this woman. She's quite useful, for a human.'_ Sesshomaru chuckled and began reading.

**Sesshomaru: What the hell do you mean excited? I am am not some pup!**

**Me: Aw, come on Sesshy! You know you'd be excited if you were transported to a another dimension.**

**Sesshomaru: I would not, you foolish human!**

**Lucy: And what was that supposed to mean 'useful for a human'?**

**Sesshomaru: It means exactly what you think it means. All humans are utterly useless, other than to ease ones boredom.**

**Lucy: Why you little—!**

**Me: Now, now children. No fighting. Now go on, kiss and make up.**

**Sesshomaru and Lucy: *Death Glare* GO TO HELL!**

**Me: *Cowering in a corner*Please review before they kill me! Also, please tell me if you'd like me to do more of the little commentary things.**


	5. Chapter 5: Crossing Lines

**As some of you may or may not know, I've decided to resume work on the fan-fics that were made in response to a request.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru was reading a very interesting book about the various types of magic when he heard the door open and two familiar scents wafted in.

"Sesshomaru?" Lucy called.

Sesshomaru closed the book and walked out of Lucy's bedroom. "What?" he asked irritably

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "You better not have been doing anything perverted in my room," she warned.

"Don't insult me! I have already told you that I am not like you filthy humans. I was merely reading some of the books in your possession to further familiarize myself with this strange place."

"U-um, hello Sesshomaru-san," Wendy said timidly.

Sesshomaru regarded her coldly. Wendy seemed to be trying to make herself smaller.

"I-I'll go take a look at Rin!" she said, walking into Lucy's bedroom hurriedly.

Sesshomaru looked at the door after it closed until he felt something slam into the back of the head. Caught off guard, the object kept its momentum until his face met the wall. It had actually kind of hurt. He looked up and found Lucy standing over him looking thoroughly pissed.

"Would kill you to be just a little _nicer_?!" she asked.

"You . . . kicked me," he said incredulously.

"Oh? What gave it way? Oh right, it must have been my FOOT against your HEAD!" Lucy was getting angrier my the minute.

Sesshomaru stood gracefully. "Why you . . . pretentious woman! Do you have a death wish? What part about me being a Demon Lord do you not understand!?"

Sesshomaru couldn't understand how this woman could be so infuriating! Yet, for some reason, he had no wish to kill her. He was perfectly content to argue with her. What was wrong with him?

"I don't care if you're a demon or not! That doesn't give you the excuse to be a jerk!"

"You're awfully bold for a woman!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means your mother was probably a whore!"

Lucy froze in shock and Sesshomaru sneered in triumph. That is, until Lucy slapped him. If he thought the kick had hurt, the slap definitely hurt. This time when Sesshomaru turned towards Lucy, she had tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"My mother, was the kindest, and most beautiful person I've ever known. She was not a whore. She loved her spirits, me, and my father dearly. So don't you ever say that again!" she managed to say in a shaky voice.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.

Lucy pointed to the door. "Get out!"

"I—,"

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment, then turned to leave. Before he closed the door behind him he turned to say something and saw her watching him. Again he tried to say something, but she cut him off.

"Get out of my house. I never want to see your face again."

Somehow she managed to sound calm, angry, and on the verge of tears all at the same time. And for some reason Sesshomaru listened to her. He felt extremely odd, maybe Naraku's miasma had messed with his mental state. He wondered if this wasn't some hallucination, or maybe some dream.

He wandered through the city and back into the forest. He hated cities. They were crowded and reeked of humans. The forest suited his tastes much better.

Naraku's poison must've been really messing him up, that's the only explanation he could think of. He felt terrible about what he said to Lucy, and he didn't know why. He was a Demon Lord for crying out loud! He didn't feel guilt or remorse! And yet . . .

And yet he couldn't stop thinking about the look on Lucy's face, and how an invisible hand squeezed his heart when he had seen it. He began wondering if he possibly went too far. What he didn't know was just how far he went, but he was going to find out. He caught the scent if the white haired girl, Mirajane, and three other scents that he knew but couldn't quite place.

Four people approached him. They looked very angry.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You bastard! I'll never forgive you for making Lucy cry!" said the boy with pink hair, Natsu, if he remembered correctly.

"So she told you?" he asked.

"No, she wouldn't tell us. We had to ask Wendy because Lucy was so upset." said Mirajane.

"So, you're here to try to kill me?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, we're just gonna kick your ass!" growled the black haired boy.

Natsu, somehow managing to not start the forest on fire, became engulfed in flames. The black haired boy took a stance and what appeared to be frost surrounded his hands.

"Ex-quip!" said the red haired woman. Her body was covered in a golden light. When the light disappeared, the woman was wearing a black and dark grey armor and she held a sword that matched.

"Take Over, Satan Soul!" shouted Mirajane. The light that covered her was purple and when it was gone his eyes widened. In Mirajane's place was a demon, and a very angry one at that.

Despite the giving he had, he smirked. "Pathetic. If you wish to hit me, feel free to do so. It wouldn't be worth the energy to fight you weaklings, so go ahead and hit me!" he told them.

"That's good, at least he's accepting his punishment like a man." said Gray.

And so he did, but he barely felt the punches. They didn't beat him for long, a mere few minutes. They may have been angry, but beating someone who wasn't fighting back was cruel and they were what humans called 'good people'. Nastu gave him one last punch and released the hold he had of Sesshomaru's jacket before following the red-haired woman and the black haired boy. Mirajane lingered for awhile.

"Why did you say such a horrible thing to Lucy? She is one of the sweetest and gentlest girls I know." said Mirajane, canceling her transformation.

"I've already told you, I'm a demon. Don't tell me you expected me to start baking cookies like some old crone?"

"No, I didn't expect you to that. But Lucy has helped you and Rin so much, and yet you . . ." Mira didn't finish, there was no need to.

Mira was right, in a way. Because Sesshomaru was a dog demon, he felt a certain duty to repay his debts. Perhaps that's why he felt so bad about crossing the line with Lucy, but it was more likely to be the poison from Naraku's miasma still messing with him.

They were silent for a while before Mirajane said, "I noticed your arm was missing, come with me." She walked away, fully expecting him to follow.

Not sure what his arm had to do with anything, or where she was taking him, he followed her. The cuts and scrapes he got from his beating were already healing.

**The most painful story for me to put on hiatus, was the second one I started, What the Hell is a Celestial Mage?, but recently, due to may request to continue, I have put up a poll on whether to leave it on hiatus, or to start updating again. You can see the poll on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6: Close Enough

Sesshomaru and Mirajane continued to walk through the woods until the came to a tree with a door in its trunk, as if someone had made a home out of it.

Mirajane had raised her hand to knock when a voice came from inside, "Go away! I hate humans!"

"Porlyusica-chan, I need your help," Mirajane replied.

There was no answer. Then a few moments later, an elderly woman with pink hair and a permanent scowl, poked her head out from behind the door.

"Hmph! Another one of you Fairy Tail brats. Tell me what you want and quit wasting my time!" Porlyusica said.

"if it's any comfort, he's a demon, not a human. I was wondering if you could fix him up with an artificial arm?" said Mirajane.

"I have no use for an artificial arm. I have gone through many arms taken from demons who dared challenge me, and one human arm given to me by a man who fancies himself a demon, the very man who sent me here." said Sesshomaru.

"May I ask how you lost it?" said Mirajane.

"You may, but you won't get an answer." said Sesshomaru, still ashamed that his mutt of a half-brother managed to cut off his arm, or front leg at the time.

Mirajane just sighed, she hadn't really expected to get an answer from him anyway. Porlyusica had gotten impatient and grabbed Sesshomaru by the arm and dragged him inside.

"Come back in a couple hours if you want to check on him, otherwise quit wasting my time!" Porlyusica said before slamming the door in Mirajane's face.

**~A few hours later~**

Sesshomaru somehow managed to land gracefully after Porlyusica threw him out. "Now don't bother me again!" she said before slamming the door for a second time that day.

_'I seem to be getting pushed around by a lot of women lately.'_ thought Sesshomaru_._

He examined his new arm. It didn't look like a real arm, although it had the shape of one. It responded to his will like a real arm would, he may not be able to use his poison claws with it, but it was nice to have 2 functional arms again and to have an arm that didn't rot away like his other replacements.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Thank goodness I found you!" Jaken's voice grated against his ears.

"Jaken, shut up," Sesshomaru said warningly.

"Oh, of course! Forgive me Lor—," he trailed off and whimpered as Sesshomaru shot him a vicious glare.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest, not exactly sure where he was going but let his instincts guide him. He froze in his tracks when he realized that he would have to go back to Lucy's to retrieve Rin.

**~At Lucy's~**

"Lucy-san, where's Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.

"He left. And I don't ever want to see his face again!" said Lucy.

"Why?"

"Because he said something horrible. Something that he should have never said," said Lucy, starting to tear up again.

"Please don't be too hard on Sesshy, he's really nice. When I first met him he was injured badly, and I took care of him. But then some demons attacked the village and killed everyone. Lord Sesshomaru found me and made me all better. He's been taking care of me and protecting me ever since." said Rin, smiling cheerily at Lucy.

"Sesshomaru, saved you?" asked Lucy.

"Mh! He protect me from all the bad demons, but I wish he could get along with his brother," said Rin with a pout.

"He has a brother?"

"Mh hm. He's really funny, but they don't like each other very much, they fight every time they meet. I don't understand, they may be different in a lot of ways, but they're both dog demons. Well, I suppose Inuyasha is only half demon, but still—," Rin was cut off by someone knocking at the door .

"Excuse me a moment," said Lucy as she got to answer the door.

**~Sesshomaru~**

He waited patiently hearing her footsteps approach the door. When the door opened, he opened his mouth to speak, only to have the door slammed in his face. He blinked a couple times in surprise before the door opened again.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked, not unkindly.

"I'm here for Rin." he stated simply.

"Oh, I see. Well, come in," said Lucy.

Sesshomaru walked into the apartment. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Listen, about what I said before . . . I'm . . . it was ru— . . .," Sesshomaru sighed.

He knew he would have to say it eventually, but his pride kept getting in the way. After mentally composing himself, he finally managed to say, "What I said about mother was uncalled for."

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" Lucy asked incredulously.

She judged that, by his resulting silence, that is was. In fact, it was the probably the closest thing to an apology as Sesshomaru would ever manage.

Despite herself, Lucy started laughing.

"Why you insolent human! How dare you laugh at Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken ranted.

Lucy's laughter surprised Sesshomaru. Rin heard start laughing and ran out to the main living area. "Sesshy!" she cried happily as she latched onto his leg.

"And _you_! Do not disgrace Lord Sesshomaru with your touchy-feely human actions!" Jaken continued.

"Jaken! You're here too!" she said happily as she let go of Sesshomaru's leg and hugged Jaken tightly, suffocating the poor frog demon . . . thing.

"I, um, washed your clothes . . . after you left." said Lucy awkwardly, after she had finished laughing.

"This Sesshomaru offers his thanks," he said.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried, horrified.

"Jaken, be silent," commanded Sesshomaru.

"Y-yes Master," Jaken said quietly.

**Sesshomaru apologized? WHAT THE FU—BOOOOM! *Burns in hell for her crimes* Well, I had to patch things up between them, and with Lucy, he was going to have to apologize. Dang it! Why do anime kids have to be so adorable!? They're so cute I just wanna cuddle them and play with them and adopt them!**

**Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


End file.
